mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alabama (Shattered Stars and Stripes The New Deal)
Government States List of States Tennessee Former central region of the state. The capital and largest city is Nashville, as well as being a major economical hub for the state and region, it is also the largest city in the nation. The population is 2,651,432 as of 1940. Blue Ridge This state encompasses former east Tennessee and the Blue Ridge region. The capital and largest city is Knoxville. It is a major power source for the nation with hydroelectric dams in the region providing most of the employment and most of the electricity to the nation. The population is 1,293,475 as of 1940. Cumberland Cumberland occupies the former northern portion of the state of Alabama. The capital of the state is Birmingham as well as the largest city in the state and the former state of Alabama. Steel rolling is a major industry for the region as is manufacturing for the nation. The population stand at 1,227,173 for the state as of the 1940 census. Alabama Kept the name of the former state and the nation. Occupies the former southern portion of the state. The capital is Mobile, as well as a major port city and largest city in the state. Much of the economy is based around fishing, dock work, shipbuilding, and farming. The current population is 1,491,368 in the state as found in the 1940 census. Federal District The Federal District occupies the county of Montgomery and is the seat of the federal government. The city has a population of 114,420 as of the 1930's census. The most important employer for the district is the federal and city governments. Several companies operate a branch headquarters there as well, employing many. Territories West Florida Territory Occupies the western portion of the Florida panhandle. The region has a population of 166,663 as of the 1940 census. The capital city is Pensacola, and most of the economy in the region is based around farming and timber. Armed Forces The Armed Forces of Alabama consist of the remaining Army, Navy, and Army Air Force units in Alabama and Tennessee as well as the Army National Guards of the two states. Army The Army is based around the 31st Alabama Infantry Division with 20,000 soldiers; the 167th Alabama Infantry Regiment with 15,000 soldiers; the 117th Tennessee Infantry Regiment with 7,000 soldiers; the 118th Military Police Battalion with 800 officers; and the 153rd Florida Cavalry Regiment with 3,000 soldiers. Infantry Weapons Artillery Vehicles Navy The Navy is the newest branch of the Armed Forces, using ten refitted pleasure craft as light patrol boats, and three new destroyers. The Navy has a cruiser, three more destroyers, and five corvettes planned. There are 1,000 sailors in the Navy. Ships Boats Army Air Force The Army Air Force is based around the 125th Air Observation Squadron. They are a forward observation and scout force. The military is planning to add an additional cargo squadron, two fighter squadrons, and a bomber squadron. There are 36 aircraft and 900 personnel. Category:Nations (Shattered Stars and Stripes: The New Deal)